This invention relates generally to refrigerators and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for assembling a condenser and condenser fan.
Refrigerators typically include a refrigeration circuit including a condenser, a compressor, and an evaporator. The compressor and condenser are typically located in a machinery compartment formed into a refrigerator cabinet below a chilled refrigeration compartment for food storage. A fan induces a forced draft through the machinery compartment and across the condenser and compressor to remove heat from exterior surfaces of the compressor and condenser. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,156,352 and 5,117,523.
The condenser fan position has an impact on refrigerator performance, noise, and serviceability. For example, a larger airflow across the condenser and compressor enhances the cooling performance of the refrigeration circuit in comparison to the cooling performance achieved with a smaller airflow. In addition, a lower airflow resistant condenser and fan assembly provides larger airflow with lower air pressure drop. A lower pressure drop typically results in reduced noise as compared to a condenser and fan assembly having a higher pressure drop.
Further, and with respect to serviceability, repair and replacement servicing performed in the field typically requires access to the condenser fan. In many known refrigerators, the condenser fan mounts on a baseplate or on a wall of a condenser housing. It also is known to mount the fan so that one end of the fan is attached to the condenser and another end of the fan is mounted on a baseplate. Accessing screws that secure the fan to the baseplate, however, is difficult due to the position of the screws relative access openings. In addition, and since the fan is secured to the condenser, dismounting the fan for repair may lead to undesireable movement of the condenser.
On one aspect, a condenser and fan assembly for a refrigerator are provided. In an example embodiment, the assembly comprises a baseplate, a condenser, and a baseplate mounting bracket secured to the condenser for mounting the condenser to the baseplate. The assembly further comprises a fan subassembly comprising a fan motor, a fan blade hub, a plurality of fan blades extending from the fan blade hub. The hub is coupled to the fan motor, and a shroud positioned over the fan blades. A bracket is secured to the shroud. A fan mounting bracket is secured to the condenser for mounting the fan subassembly to the condenser. Specifically, the fan mounting bracket mates with the fan subassembly bracket.
In another aspect, a method for engaging a condenser fan subassembly to a condenser is provided. A first mounting bracket is secured to the condenser, and the condenser fan subassembly includes a second mounting bracket. The method comprises the step of sliding a tab of the second bracket into mating engagement with an indentation in the first bracket.
In yet another aspect, a method for disengaging a condenser fan subassembly from a condenser is provided. A first mounting bracket is secured to the condenser, and the condenser fan subassembly includes a second mounting bracket. Each of the first and second brackets comprises at least one opening, and at least one opening of the first bracket aligns with at least one opening of the second bracket. A screw passes through the aligned openings. The method comprises the step of disengaging the fan subassembly from the first bracket by removing the screw passing through aligned openings.